


front page!

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Poor Daisy, fuck lady hastings 2kforever, i hate that woman so much you couldn't imagine, lord hastings i hope you know i have a gun xxxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: daisy wells has decided to come out. it goes, well, horribly.
Relationships: Bertie Wells & Daisy Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	front page!

**Author's Note:**

> may i just say that the discord server fucking CRACKED ME UP with their responses to lady hastings' bullshit  
> tw // abuse, slurs, (period typical) homophobia

Daisy Wells was home at Fallingford, and she had something to tell her parents. Lady Hastings had smothered her daughter with attention, and her father paid more attention to her too.

But she knew she had to come out sometime. She knew she had to face her parents some time, and tell them she liked women. Her hand lingered on the golden door handle. She pushed down on it, opening the door. Her mother and father were sitting there, blatant confusion on both of their faces. She sat down on the chair opposite them, hands shaking. 

“Daisy, darling? What’s all this? Are you alright?” Lady Hastings asked, her eyes shimmering with concern. 

“I’m fine, Mummy. I just wanted to tell you and Daddy that I...like girls. Not boys.” Lady Hastings started laughing, a sort of high pitched deranged laugh. 

Then she got up and slapped Daisy around the face. Daisy stood up and recoiled.

“Stop it, Daisy. Where’s the bubbly little girl who would talk about marrying a lord, hm? This is a phase. You’re confused.” 

Daisy supposed she could have agreed with her mother. But she didn’t. “I’m not confused about anything, Mum. There’s this girl I would love for you and Daddy to meet-” Lady Hastings’ eyes widened. 

“Never in my life will I ever want to meet any whore that you bring home.” she spat. Lord Hastings stood up, holding his wife back. 

“Daisy. This isn’t you. I don’t know if you’re parroting the words of your sodomite brother-"

“Don’t refer to Bertie that way! He’s your son.”

“He’s a fag. He’s no son of mine.” He hissed. “And if you’re serious about this...if you’re serious about being a dyke, you’re no daughter of mine either.”

Daisy let the tears roll down her cheeks, choking on the bitter taste. 

“Daddy…” 

She took a step towards him.

“Did we fail you, Daisy? I don’t understand! How could you turn out this way?” Lady Hastings was shaking.

“I told you we shouldn’t have let her see Bertie again, not after he was exposed for sodomy.” Her father muttered.

“This isn’t Bertie’s doing! This is who I’ve always been.” Lady Hastings dry sobbed. 

“You’re 15, Daisy. You don’t know anything.”

“Wow. You don’t even know how old I am. I’ve been 16  _ since last month! _ ” Lady Hastings flinched. 

“Daisy. I’m being serious. Did we fail you?” Her voice wavered. 

“Yes. I always used to wish I was like you. I was just a kid and all I really wanted was my mother and father! For them to tell me that they loved me, that they were proud of me-”

“We did that!”

“No, you didn’t. You were too obsessed with yourself, and Daddy was too preoccupied with work. It was like I didn’t exist to you,” she muttered. 

The door opened. It was Bertie. 

“Bertie! Tell them that it’s not a phase!” He looked confused. 

“What isn’t a phase?”

“She’s a dyke. Your sodomite bullshit affected her brain.” Lord Hastings never swore in front of women. 

“Don’t say that. Don’t call her that. I don’t  _ care  _ if you don’t respect me, but she’s your daughter!” Daisy hated when Bertie raised his voice. 

“Like I told her, if she wants to be what she says she is, she’s no daughter of mine.”

Lady Hastings was openly crying at this point, her mascara smudging and causing her tears to go grey. 

“Why, Daisy? Do you hate us?”

“I do now. Do you expect me to stay here after you slapped me?”

“You slapped her?” Bertie shouted. He walked towards his mother, his eyes cold. “It’s like I don’t even know who you two are anymore.” he whispered. 

“The same could be said for you two.” she whimpered. 

“Pack your bags. Get out of my house. Both of you. I refuse to have not one, but two fags under this roof.” 

Bertie laughed. “Well, I’m glad! I was going to leave anyways.” 

“Where are you going to go? Bertie? Daisy?” She put a shaking hand on Bertie’s shoulder who slapped it away. 

They both walked out of the parlour, and after their bags were packed, they were walking towards the front door. 

Lady Hastings was sat there. 

“Daisy. My darling Daisy. My only daughter. Stop this. Please. Put your bag down and take your coat off and get these...thoughts out of your head.” she outstretched her hands, as if she was waiting for Daisy to run into her arms. 

But she didn’t.

“No, mother. You can write to me whenever, if you’re ready to change your mind, but for now? I’ve had it with you, and with Fallingford.” Bertie was waiting, holding the door open for her. 

As the door swung shut, Daisy could hear Lady Hastings’ desperate sobs. 

When she woke up in Bertie and Harold's flat the next day, the first thing she did was read the newspaper.

And surprise, surprise, _she and Bertie were front page._

**Author's Note:**

> catch me projecting!!!!!!!


End file.
